Dumbledore's flashback-the marauders
by WildWitch
Summary: OK... I'll try again. Last time I tried the last part of the story kinda disappeard... Dumbledore's having a flashback back to the day after Lily and James wedding. I suck at summaries, so Pleaseee r/r!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Lucy, who belongs to me…

This is the 3. chapter of my story "Sirius-the Dog Star". It's not necessary to read the first two first, so just PLEASE r/r! I really need reviews! It won't take you long. You just have to write what you think about the story! Hope you like it! 

:0)

Dumbledore's flashback

"I'll get you for this, Potter!" Draco shouted after Harry. "_Exactly like their parents. How well I remember it." _Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was watching the two young boys. _"So innocent, yet so involved" _he thought. He was sitting at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco'd just entered the hall. "_Always picking at each other."_  His mind wandered of to "the Marauders". _Separate they were great boys. Clever and polite. But when you put them together, they were like Every Flower Beans: unpredictable! _Dumbledore laid back in his chair and dropped of. 

_Hi, Professor! Glad you could some." James Potter opened the door. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Potter. Especially when there're cookies involved!"_

_"Well, come on in. Please sit down." Dumbledore followed the instructions and sat down in one of the two soft, bright-coloured chairs, next to a sparkling fire. Between the chairs there were a medium large, wooden table. On the third side of the table there were a sofa in the same colour as the chairs. It was almost like a cottage, except that this was only one room in the village named Godric's Hollow. (A/N:Hope I spelled that right…) Really nice._

_ It was the day after Lily and James Potter's wedding. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily's best friend, Lucy Adams, was invited for a 'day-after-wedding-night' at James and Lily (Evans) Potter's house. They'd married young, only 19 years old. They got engaged at the end of year feast two years ago-in their 7th year. _

_"Where're Remus and Peter?" Dumbledore asked. _

_"Remus'll be here any moment now, but Peter said he couldn't come." Sirius answered. He was sitting in the sofa between the two chairs. _

_"Did he tell you why?" Dumbledore asked James, who had settled down in the other chair, with a suspicious look on his face. _

_"No. He didn't. Why?" James answered._

_"Oh, never mind. So how do you like the house?" Dumbledore asked, quickly changing the subject. _

_"It's great! Couldn't ask for more!" Lily answered. She was standing beside James. "Excuse me… I have to go and get the food." Sirius, Dumbledore and James sat in silence while Lily put the food on the table. After a few minutes, there was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lily said, and hurried of to the little, wooden door. "Hi Remus! Great to see you. Come in!" _

_"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I had to pick up Lucy on the way, 'cus her broom kind of didn't work!" Remus said while he settled himself in the sofa, next to Sirius." _

_"It's ok. We haven't even started yet. So where's Lucy then?" James asked._

_"I'm here." Lucy stood in the doorway. Lily went over to give her a hug. Sirius muttered something that sounded like "girls…" _

_"Nice little place you have here. I luv it!" Lucy said. _

_"Thank you. Come and have some food." _

_They went over to the table, and Lucy sat down on the other side of Sirius, who actually blushed (!) Lily sat down on James' knee, smiling knowingly to Lucy. _

_"How are you guys going to eat in that position?" Sirius asked with one of his famous grins. _

_"You'll understand it when you grow up, Padfoot." James said. _

_"If you ever will, that is…" Remus said with a chaff grin. _

_"Ok. Enough, guys." Lucy said. "Time to eat." _

_"Great idea. I've been looking forwards to this all… err …day." Sirius said._

_"Believe you. Even though I can't manage to figure out how you can eat anything at all today, after the meal _you_ had yesterday." Lucy said._

_"Well, that was a Wedding, and in weddings you'll have to eat. This is an 'after-wedding-whatever-you-call-it-thing', so now you'll _have_ to eat the remaining food. Get back to normal, you know…" Sirius explained._

_"Yeah right" Lucy said._

_"Boys, you know!" Sirius said with a grin. _

_"You two would be the couple of the year, you know that?" Remus said. _

_Albus Dumbledore, who had been watching the conversation with great interest, suddenly stood up. _

_"Enough chatting. Let's have a toast to the real couple here!" He said, and everyone raised they're glasses. _

_"To the Potter's!" Everyone screamed out, so that the owl standing in a cage near the fireplace began to howl with astonishment. _

_"Ok. Can we eat now?" Both Remus and Sirius asked at the same time, and everyone laughed. _

"Professor? Professor? Are you alright?" Dumbledore suddenly waked up. "What? Oh, yes, McGonagall. Just dropped of." 

"I think you better get going to your office. Remember your appointment with Black?" 

"Oh, yes… I'm on my way. Where're all the students?" 

"It's 7 o'clock, so I guess they're in their dormitory." Prof. McGonagall answered politely. 

"Is it that much already? I should get going. He said it was important. Good day, Minerva. See you soon."

"Let me know about what he wants, will you?" Professor McGonagall screamed after him as he walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards his office. 

Ok. This is all for now. Hope you liked it! I'll maybe be writing more later on this story. It depends on the reviews! So please review your opinion in the little blue box on the bottom of the page! Thank you!


End file.
